


Endorphins

by QueenHRK



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Café, Cussing, F/M, Fighting, Happy Ending, Sherlock's teasing, Short Reader, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHRK/pseuds/QueenHRK
Summary: Sherlock finally crosses the line when teasing the reader and she storms off, but he makes it up to her in the end.





	Endorphins

**Author's Note:**

> @ansietrix I would like to request a Sherlock H. one shot x a shy and short reader? Like the reader and sherlock have both a crush for each other and Sherlock makes fun of the fact that she’s short? Just fluff everywhere!

Sherlock knew he was going about this all wrong, but, in all honesty, he didn’t really know how to show affection to someone in any other way. He obviously could see that every time he pointed out her height it hurt her and made her self-conscious. All in all, Sherlock felt terrible for pointing out what (y/n) thought was a flaw and exploiting it for what definitely wasn’t his gain. So the day that (y/n) turned on him after one of his snarky remarks, he wasn’t entirely surprised. He was actually surprised she hadn’t blown up on him long before that moment. What had surprised Sherlock was what she had yelled at him before storming out of the flat. (y/n) had looked him straight in the eye and said, “I can’t do this with you anymore! I can’t just stand here while you make fun of my height. Every day you point it out in some way or another! God, I can’t believe that I actually like a man that makes fun of me!”   
   After her comment, all Sherlock could do was stand there in shock and watch her retreat down the stairs and out the door. He wasn’t wasn’t aware of just how long he stood there, analyzing what she had shouted at him, trying to come up with some explanation for what she had said. There’s no way that she actually liked him right? I mean, of course, he had noticed the signs of affection on her, but he didn’t think that the feelings were on the same level as his. Did he not notice because his own feelings were clouding his head when she was around him? Did he not want to recognize her feelings because he knew that he would end up ruining things and pushing her away, or is that why he teased her about her height all the time- because subconsciously he did notice feelings and he was pushing her away so that she wouldn’t get hurt because of him. When Sherlock finally pulled himself from his thoughts it was because he was pulled out of them forcefully by the one and only Dr. John Watson.   
   Two hours after (y/n) had stormed off, John had come home after having a conversation with her while she was still very upset over what had happened and to say John was pissed would be putting it lightly. He had stormed to where Sherlock still stood in the kitchen watching the stairwell and shoved him harshly.   
   “Where the fuck do you get off, Sherlock? Are you satisfied now that you’ve hurt (y/n),” John started yelling harshly, while Sherlock just looked at him guiltily and broken, “You probably don’t realize what you’ve done to the poor girl, do you?”   
   It was when John finally locked his angry gaze with Sherlock’s that he finally said something, “I have fucked up beyond repair this time, haven’t I?”   
   “As much as I would like to say that yes you have Sherlock, I, unfortunately, have to say that my conversation with (y/n) was her blaming herself for everything that had happened.”   
   “She’s blaming herself?”   
   “Of course she is, Sherlock,” John sighs and rubs his forehead before collapsing in a dining room table chair, “You know how shy (y/n) is. Of course, she’s blaming herself for making a big scene- when obviously it was your fault- and she thinks that she has done something to make you think so little of her.”   
   Sherlock just shook his head and started pacing while steepling his hands in front of him. He fell back into his thoughts.  How could (y/n) be thinking that she had done something to make him dislike her? He couldn’t bring himself to not like her if he had tried with all of his being. Of course, she wasn’t the most perfect person on Earth- there was no such thing as perfect-, but she was smart, not his level but enough for intelligent conversations, and she was unbelievably kind. The way she handled his clients, or case witnesses, made his heart clench. She could have anyone spilling their secrets with just one kind smile. Don’t even get him started on her cute little mannerisms and habits that made his heart flutter in ways he once thought to be impossible. Or the way that he actually, kind of, adored her height. He could feel the endorphins rise in number in his brain, clouding his thoughts every time she stood next to him or when she asked him for something off of a shelf that she couldn’t reach.   
   He couldn’t stand the thought (y/n) was somewhere, trying to think of a way to apologize to him, the asshole who should be the one apologizing. So, Sherlock headed to the door and grabbed his coat and scarf, before whirling around to face John who was watching Sherlock.   
   “Where is she, John? I need to talk to her.”   
   John sat there sizing him up before sighing and shaking her head, “She went to that coffee shop that she really likes. Honestly, she’s probably on her fifth cup of that drink that she really likes by now,” nodding Sherlock turned to leave before John’s voice stopped him.    
   “If you don’t fix things with her and finally tell her how you feel you’ll be going to an early grave because of me.”   
   Sherlock just smirked and ran out of the building catching a cab to the cafe hoping that she would still be there when he got there.    
   The cab ride had taken too long for his liking, but when he got to the cafe and he saw (y/n) sitting in her favorite booth with a worried expression on her face and lost in thought, nothing else mattered but her. He just got out and paid the cabbie as quickly as possible, before walking into the cafe calmly. As he made his way over to her booth it seemed as if the air was getting thicker, making it hard to breathe, and time was slowing.    
   (y/n) was too lost in her thoughts to notice when Sherlock slid into the seat in front of her. So when she felt the warmth of a new drink being sat in front of her, she had a start. When she looked from the cup to Sherlock, her eyes darted right back down to the cup and she wrapped her hands around its warmth and she started worrying her bottom lip. He sat there for a few moments watching her before speaking up, “I am sorry for being an ass earlier,” her eyes, shocked, look up at his face startled as he continued before she could say anything, “and for every other day, you have known me. I know I have hurt your feelings and that there is no excuse for my actions and words, but I would like to ask you if you would allow you to give my explanation of why I act that way around you.”   
   It was (y/n)’s turn to study Sherlock for a few moments, which made him want to squirm in his seat. He could see that she wanted to say something, but she was holding herself back. He could see that she was debating on whether she should listen to him, but after a few moments, she gave him a small nod to continue. It was then that Sherlock took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes while placing his over her hands that were still clasped around the drink that he had placed in front of her.    
   “(y/n), before you stormed out of the flat you said somethings, and one keeps repeating itself in my head. (y/n) I want you to know everything I am telling you is 100% truthful, and I would never lie to you about something like thing. You said you liked me, and well some other things, but you said you liked me. (y/n)...I want you to know that everything I have said or done to you is because I wanted to push you away. I felt myself falling for you and, in a twisted horrible way, I started pushing you away, trying to distance myself. I am known for ruining things, and I didn’t want to ruin you, but in my judgment, I managed to miss the one thing that meant the most. The fact that I was hurting you while you felt the same way about me that I felt about you.”   
   When Sherlock finished, he felt like he had poured his soul out for (y/n) to see and she just sat there watching him, while steadily turning a shade of red that could compete with American fire trucks. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she was able to whisper out, “You said sorry, and that you had feelings for me,” she gave a small smile before finishing and saying, “Who are you and what have you done to my Sherlock?”   
   He found himself smirking at her and drawing his hands back. “I take it that you are accepting my apology?”   
   When she nods his smirk turns into a smile and his heart races, “does this mean you accept my confession also?”   
    This time when she nods Sherlock feels as if a weight has been lifted from him, but he also feels, for the first time, that he is going to be smiling more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts in the comments below: I absolutely love getting feedback from you guys. This is taken from my new tumblr account: fandom-blackhole, so if you have an idea or story you want me to write go there and send me a message. Until next time my friends!


End file.
